1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the exercise art and more particularly to an improved bar bell or dumbbell arrangement for use in exercising, body building and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many exercises and body building activities the person so exercising or body building utilizes exercise weights in various forms and structures. Among the more common of these exercise weights are bar bell and the dumbbell types of weights. In utilizing such weights, it is often desired to vary the weight being utilized. That is, different exercises require different weights for effective exercising of then particular body part. Different people require different weights for the same exercise depending on the muscular strength of the individual. Over time, as a person develops greater muscular strength, or alternatively, if the muscle strength decreases, the same person may require more or less weight for the same exercise. In many prior art applications supplying the various weights has required a large number of fixed weight dumbbells and/or bar bells. For example, such weights have been provided in increments of 2.5, 5, 10 and other weight increments. Thus, there have often been provided a plurality of the bar bells and dumbbells each having a specified weight and the space requirements for the racks to hold such fixed weight bar bells and dumbbells becomes quite large.
The barbells and dumbbells are generally comprised of a handle or bar and the weight plates or discs are attached either permanently by, for example a cap screw, or the like, to each of the ends of the handle or bar or the weight discs or plates are slipped over the ends of the bar and removably retained thereon by a collar a spring clip or other retention device so as to prevent the weight plates or discs from inadvertently sliding from the bar or handle. Such an arrangement did limit the space required for providing a plurality of variously weighted bar bells or dumbbells by requiring only one bar or handle but the devices used for retention of the weight plates or discs on the bar or handle were often difficult to use and often easy to misplace.
As noted above, in some barbells and dumbbells the weight plates or discs have generally been attached by cap screws or the like to the handle or bar. One variation of such a bar bell or dumbbell to allow increasing the weight thereof easily and quickly is shown in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,716 which provides the ability to use only one bar bell or dumbbell to which a weight plate or disc is attached but still allows for increasing the weight thereof. This is achieved in an arrangement of an exercise weight such as a bar bell or dumbbell which is provided with an externally threaded boss on each end of the bar bell extending outwardly from the weight plate or disc. Various add on weight plates or discs are provided with a central internally threaded aperture matching the external threads on the boss. This allows a variety of weight discs to be removably attached to the bar bell bar or handle by mounting the weight plates or discs on the boss. The attachment is secure without danger of the weight plates or discs sliding off the bar or handle during use. This arrangement is particularly adaptable to bar bells since in many bar bells the first weight plates or discs on each end of the bar or handle are retained on the handle by a cap screw extending through the fixed weight plate or disc and threading into an internally threaded aperture in the ends of the handle or bar. By adding the threaded boss on the exterior of the first weights, a selected additional weight disc may be easily added to each end of the bar bell. This structure is also applicable to dumbbells of the type wherein the weight plates or discs are retained on the handle by a cap screw in a manner similar to the bar bell. A plurality of the weight plates or discs in various weight increments may be provided and only a single bar bell or two dumbbells (since dumbbells are often utilized in many exercises by having one in each hand of the user) are needed to have a variable weight device for such exercising or body building.
In some dumbbells, particularly the type of dumbbells which have a hexagon shaped weight at each end of the handles, the hexagon or hex weights are permanently attached by, for example, welding, brazing, or the like, to the handle and the cap screw and the internally threaded aperture in the handle are not present. The structure of the above mentioned patent is not readily utilized in the absence of the central, internally threaded aperture in the handle of the existing bar bell or dumbbell. Similarly, some bar bells have the first weight discs permanently secured by, for example, welding brazing or the like, to the bar or handle without the provision of a cap screw for retention thereof. The structure of the above mentioned patent is not readily adapted to such bar bells.
In one prior art device of a hex dumbbell, sold under the name “Adjusta Hex” and sold by Bollinger, Inc., there is provided a centrally drilled and threaded aperture in each end of the permanently secured hexagonal weight in a hex dumbbell. A plurality of variously weighted hex shaped weight discs are provided and each of the hex weight discs has an externally extending threaded boss which threadingly engages the central threaded aperture in the ends of the dumbbell. Such an arrangement has not proven to be completely satisfactory since having an external threaded boss on each weight hex disc makes the hex discs difficult to store when not in use. Further, the protruding, exposed threaded boss may be subjected to inadvertent damage to the threads if the hex discs are dropped, mis-handled or the like. Such damage to the threads could render the particular damaged hex weight unusable.
Thus, there has long been a need for a bar bell or dumbbell of the type having a permanently affixed weight on each end of the bar or handle in which add on weights may be easily and quickly added and removed to vary the weight of the device.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved exercise device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved bar bell or dumbbell exercise device.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved bar bell or dumbbell exercise device of the type wherein a first weight is permanently secured to the end of the bar or handle with the ability to accept additional add on weight plates or discs thereby increasing then overall weight of the bar bell or dumbbell.